Auxiliary accelerator controls for motor vehicles are known. For example, a U.S. Patent of Allen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,932) discloses an auxiliary accelerator control for automotive vehicles that allows a driver of a vehicle to use their left foot in the operation of the accelerator at times to reduce the fatigue of constantly driving the vehicle with the right foot. A knee control for acceleration is disclosed in the U.S. Patent of Taylor (U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,274). As disclosed therein, a knee control may be operatively connected with the foot control of a conventional accelerator in which the knee control is so designed as to permit knee or foot operation. As disclosed, the knee control is shiftable to inoperative position in additional to embodying adjustment to satisfy the needs of a particular driver.
It is presently believed that there may be a commercial demand for an improved speed control device and counter for a motor vehicle in accordance with the present invention. Such devices are operatively connected to a fuel control for increasing and decreasing the flow of fuel to thereby increase or decrease the speed of the vehicle. The devices also provide for foot, calf, knee or thigh operation to control the flow of fuel to reduce the fatigue from driving long distances with the right foot in a relatively stationary position. In addition, the devices in accordance with the present invention also overcome the reluctance of many drivers to use a conventional speed control device because of an apparent lack of direct control of the vehicle speed.
Additional advantages of the device in accordance with the present invention reside in the foot activated mechanism for bringing a first speed control member into contact with a drivers calf, knee or thigh which allows a driver to engage the speed control member without removing their hands from the steering wheel.
A still further advantage of the invention resides in the use of one or more counters to indicate the number of times the speed of the vehicle is increased. A second and third counter may also be provided to indicate the number of times the speed of the vehicle is increased by a conventional accelerator pedal and a number of times the brake pedal is depressed. These counters can then be used to diagnose and overcome poor driving habits such as pumping the gas pedal or auxiliary fuel control as opposed to a smooth, even or more economic supply of fuel to the engine and overuse of the brake pedal. The counters may also be used as an indicator of when to rotate and replace tires and brake pads.
In addition to the above, it is presently believed that the device in accordance with the present invention can be manufactured and sold at a reasonable cost, can be readily installed, are durable and readily serviceable.